


Protect Her

by RedPhoenix15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix15/pseuds/RedPhoenix15
Summary: "Protect her, Huntsman, protect her as if your life depended on it. She's the only thing I have left."In year 30XX, the war between the Humans and Zalarkians has just been fought. Out of the rubble comes a glimmer of light. One that just might unite the two races or cause everything to crack even further apart. A girl with a very important destiny to fulfill. A boy with nothing left to give.  A King with a hard decision to make. What do these three have in store? And how will their lives change one another?





	Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of writing! This is really just for me to practice writing but if anyone does read this it would make me so happy! I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Note: This spawned in my brain while watching The Witcher

Year 30XX. A great war has taken place between the human race and a mutated race of humans called Zalarkians. Zalarkians at first were created when a virus spread and warped the DNA of the people who caught it. Patient Zero, Donald Zalark, caught it from the fumes of a glowing purple rock he found on an expedition. The result of the virus changed their skin to a pallid pale purple color, giving them nocturnal vision and razor sharp teeth.Their ears become elven-like, eyes icy blue. It also extended their life expectancy more than double that of a normal human. Humans were able to find a way to stop the virus from spreading but the damage was irreversible.

Whoever was affected by the virus, them and their offspring became permanent Zalarkians. It was hard for people to integrate this new race into their society. Zalarkians were a dangerous, mean brood. They asserted their dominance over humans, believing them to be a vast inferior race. Tensions between the two groups rised until it ultimately boiled over into a twenty year war that left both sides devastated.

At first, Zalarkians had an advantage against humans.The changes the virus had done gave them the upper hand. Zalarkians could use their sharp teeth and long pointed claws to slice through bone in more seconds. They could hear enemies coming from miles away. Their skin was as tough as marble stone, making it hard to penetrate. They could run as fast as cheetahs. Each battle, human forces were decimated.

But People are resourceful and found ways to make themselves stronger and more resilient. Each soldier was armed with reinforced armor, the strongest of weapons. Scientists and researchers devoted their lives to learning the ins and outs of Zalarkians. To know their strengths and weaknesses. And finally a doctor named Jazalin Trotsenburg did the impossible.

She found a way to change the genetic code within humans using a sample of Zalarkian blood and the pollen of a special flower, a Blood Rose. Humans now had "Courage" elixirs used to give them enhanced power, strength and skill. It made them run faster, jump higher, lift stronger, see better and heal quicker. Humans could finally give the Zalarkians a fair fight.

A noble fronter fighter named Tristan Thorne lead the final battle to the defeat of the Zalarkian Force leader, signaling the end of the fighting. But the war has left the world in ruins. There was a split into two separate factions, The Above and The Below. All remaining Zalarkians fled to the Below, leaving The Above to the humans.

Tristan, because of his bravery, valor, and defeat of the Zalarkian leader was crowned the King of this new world. Tristan created his home in Rivercrest, the new Capital of the Above. He met his wife, Lily, and they had a daughter. Thus the Royal family was made; King Tristan, Queen Lilith, and Princess Willow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Willow?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

Willow was coloring in a picture of a flower when her mother called her name and lifted her into her arms. They were waiting in the dining room for breakfast to be served, 10 am on the dot, and for the King to finish his morning meeting.

"I need you to promise me something. You must always remember this and never tell anyone, not even Daddy."

The Queen's face was serious. Willow wouldn't notice at the time, but Lily's sapphire eyes were full of anxious fear. As if just mentioning this promise would cause her to be killed where she stood.

"I promise, mommy!" Willow said, her little face making the most serious expression a five year old can make. She would do whatever she could to make her mother happy.

"Darling, I need you to promise me if anything ever happens to me, you will look for a man nam-"

The Queen was cut off as the doors burst open to reveal the King, looking more frustrated than she had ever seen her father be. When he set eyes upon his family, he gave them a weak smile and moved to be near them.

"Nothing makes me happier than to see my beautiful girls. How are you this morning?" King Tristan, less tense than when he arrived, gave them both a warm hug and a kiss on both their cheeks. Willow was still waiting for her mother to finish what she was saying. But when she looked at her expectantly, Lily seemed to have dropped the subject.

"We are wonderful, sweetheart. Just waiting for you. Shall we take our breakfast?" Queen Lilith set her daughter back down in her seat, "Willow, why don't you show your father what you were coloring, darling?"

Willow looked at her mother for another second, then turned to her father, "Daddy, look at my daisy!"

"It's beautiful, Flower. I'm so proud of you. We have an artist on our hands, don't we Lily? Lily?" Tristan looked from his daughters picture to his wife. Lily looked up from her spot on the table. She was trapped in her thoughts and didn't hear anything but her name.

"Oh yes, wonderful. She is growing to be a good girl"

"Is everything okay, dea-"

"It's fine, I just…" As that statement was left hanging in the air, the servants brought in their breakfast. They went about clearing and setting the tables. Willow set her picture and crayons to the side. The engraved silverware set in front of her reflect her pools of blue back to her. Her plate revealed a nice balance of sizzling bacon, cheesy eggs, and blueberry pancakes as big as her head. More than enough for a child her size.

As Willow dug into her meal, she missed the look her mother and father traded. The clock struck 10.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Willow?"

"Yes, Dad?"

Willow was reading a book when her father called her name and collapsed into her arms. They were waiting in the hospital for visiting hours to begin, 10am on the dot, and for the doctor to finish his morning checkup.

"Your mother wants to see you." Willow walks into the room and runs to her mother's side. Queen Lilith's usual Bright eyes have dulled, her beautiful blonde hair stringy and knotted. Her perfect face has sunken in and her limbs have thinned out, leaving her a husk of her former bright self.

Still, even as she lies on the hospital bed, she holds the same amount of regalness as she had on her throne. Lilith holds her hand out and Willow delicately takes it into two of hers. There's so much left to say but so little time to say it.

"I love you so much Willow. I'm so proud of you and who I know you will become. You have such potential that I know you will fulfill. Remember to be happy and love and do what you love to do. Remember me, baby. Whenever you're sad, remember me." Lily looks Willow right in her eyes, pleading that she will remember this.

"No, mom. You're not going anywhere, you're gonna be fine, right? You're gonna be fine!" Tears start to flow down her face like a waterfall, never stopping. Lily pulled her daughter in closer for a hug. She needed to tell Willow this before it's too late. Lily urgently whispered in her ear:

"Darling, fulfill your destiny. Don't let anyone keep you from it. You will save them. You will save them all"

"I don't know what that means! Please, mom!"

"Promise me! Promise me you will…" Lily's pleading cuts off as she starts to cough, the machine starts to beep faster and faster. Willow is pulled back by her father as doctors and nurses flooded the room. She watches from her father's arms as they do what they can to save her mother. She is nine years old when she sees the life drain from her mother's eyes.

"I promise, mommy." The clock struck 10.


End file.
